piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Paprika
is a name given to a maleIn the beginning of "Stupid Cupid", he can be seen with a female pink bird. blue bird who's friends with Michelle Fairchild. He made his unofficial debut in "Second Impressions" and his official debut in "Fashion Backwards". Appearance Paprika's feathers has a mixture of brilliant and dark cobalt blue with white tips on the edges of his wings. He has a white belly and around his black eyes is a large white circle. Both his crest and eyebrows are vivid tangelo, and his tail feather is brilliant cobalt blue with a white tip at the end. History "Fashion Backwards" In the beginning of the episode, Paprika flies into the Indie Girls' room so he can help Michelle decide on an outfit to wear for the day. However, Tasha doesn't like seeing him inside the room and tries to attack him by throwing a pillow at him. Paprika's feathers fall off when he dodges it and it leads to Michelle to have a new fashion design: a feather hair-clip. He later appears during the Indie Girls' montage to sabotage the Beautiful People by purposely giving them terrible designs for them copy and steal. He attacks both Rita Finucci and Dory Skornik when they tries to take pictures of the Girls' designs in their room from outside the windows. "Dribble Trouble" In the beginning of the episode, Paprika encounters Armando, Michelle's adopted pet lemur. He tries to sing to him a song before they both get startled by Michelle's groan. "Stupid Cupid" In the beginning of the episode, Paprika can be seen with a female bird that looks similar to him but with pink feathers instead of blue. They both perch on the Indie Girls' windows as they attempt to sing a duet together before Armando startles both of them away for good. Relationships Michelle Fairchild Both Paprika and Michelle seems to know each other prior to Michelle attending PINY. As seen in "Fashion Backwards", he would come to the Indie Girls' room to help her decide on an outfit she's going to wear for the rest of the day. It is his feathers that give her an idea for a fashionable feather hair-clip and accessories. Tasha Robinson Despite being on the Indie Girls' sides, Tasha doesn't seem to like Paprika and wants to attack him when she first saw him even though he wants to befriend her. Beautiful People Since Paprika is on the Indie Girls' sides, he also views the Beautiful People as his enemies as shown in "Fashion Backwards" when he attacks both Rita Finucci and Dory Skornik when they tried to steal the Girls' designs. Armando Both Paprika and Armando get along due to they're both companions to Michelle. In the beginning of "Dribble Trouble", Paprika is about to sing a song to him before they both get startled by Michelle's groan. However in the beginning of "Stupid Cupid", Armando startles both him and his female mate out of the Indie Girls' window, though he might have done it so that Tasha and Michelle can watch their soap opera in peace. Sightings Category:Male characters Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Birds